The Bracelet
by Miraculousladybug101
Summary: Adrien realized what he did


Chapter2

"A-Adrien" Marinette said with a stiffness in her voice. Adrien had realized what he had done."I-I'm sorry. I dont know what got into me."

Mrs. Bustier broke the awkward silence and said " Adrien it's okay. Everyone get back to work."

Chloe ran out of the room. "Are you okay." Adrien said worrying. I'm just a bit bruised but other than that I am okay. Go after her I know you want to." Marinette said reassuring.

Adrien nodded. He got up and ran after Chloe. Marinette got all her books together and put them on her desk. She then asked if it was okay to go to the bathroom. Mrs. Bustier nodded in approval.

"Tikki it's okay to come out now." Tikki came out and when she saw the worried expression on Mari's face she knew what it was about. "It's alright Mari." Tikki sounded so understanding.

Adrien on the other hand couldn't find Chloe. He was worried if she had become an akuma. He didn't think about it when he heard faint screams somewhere. He went to a alley and let plagg out of his jacket. "Can I eat first, I'm hungry." plagg said "We don't have time, PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"

"TIKKI SPOTS ON"

They both arrived on the scene at the same time. "What's going on?"

"hahahah I'm Dark Princess." Both at the same time said "CHLOE!" they both looked at each other and said "You know her?" "Yes of course I know her she goes to my school." "Chat the akuma!" "On it m'lady"

"I don't know why my lucky charm didn't work." Ladybug said curiosity hidden in her voice. "Don't worry I have my own lucky charm." Chat said. He opened up his pocket and showed her the bracelet. She gasped. "C-Chat w-where did you g-get that?"

He looked at her confused. "Why do you want to know m'lady. Are you jealous?" Chat said with a Cheshire cat smile. "CHAT I'm being serious! Where did you get that?" He stepped back in shock but said "I got it from a classmate named Marinette. Why?"

"Ummm... No reason." She said "let's just keep fighting." after the fight.

"Pound it." The duo said exhausted from fighting. Their miraculous beeped. "Time for me to bug out." Ladybug said.

"But bugaboo." Chat said sadly. Marinette landed in her room. "Adrien is Chat. Chat is Adrien. Sweet Adrien is the obnoxious cat." Tikki rubs her head lightly. "Oh Mari you're ok." Tikki said reassuringly.

"I wonder why Ladybug ran away like that?"Adrien said sighing. Plagg said "Who knows maybe she found out who you are?" Adrien sighed "Don't be dumb Plagg."

"Wait a second if chat flirts with ladybug Why can't I flirt with Adrien." Marinette said cautiously. "Marinette don't get revenge." Tikki said. "Well I would just be having a little fun" Marinette had a plan.

It was the next day Alya was waiting at the top of the steps with Nino. Marinette was waiting around the corner to have Adrien get out of the car.

Adrien got out of the car. He was nearing the steps when Marinette tripped he caught her. "Wow I guess I'm falling for you huh." She giggled as she saw his face turn into a blood red.

She could hear Alya and Nino cackling and snorting. Adrien just stood there and was frozen. Marinette got up and walked over to her laughing friend.

Alya and Mari went inside the school and went to there class. Nino went up to Adrien still laughing "Hey dude you alright?" Adrien sighed "yeah." They where walking to class.

In the middle of class Marinette said to Alya "It really sucks I didn't get paired up with Adrien for chem class. He and I have such great chemistry. She giggled as Adrien started coughing on his own spit.

He never thought he would be so happy to have a lunch break. Adrien went to his locker to get a drink from his water bottle. Marinette said to Alya "Watch this." Marinette went behind Adrien and said "It's really hot out and I'm thirsty."

He accidentally spit all the water he had in his mouth into his locker. He accidentally let go of his water bottle. He turned around but she was already gone. He wiped up the water. He came back and there was a girl with his books in her arms. "uhh are these your books?"

Adrien smiled "yes actually." she gave him the books and said "I umm saw them on the ground and I didn't want them to get trampled. Oh where are my manners. I'm Evergreen."

"I'm Adrien." "Nice to meet you Adrien." Evergreen said smiling. "I actually just transferred here and I have no idea where I'm going can you please take me to Mr. Damocles please." Adrien noticed she felt lost and said "Of course follow me."

*That was an awesome chapter to right more coming tomorrow*


End file.
